


Draco Sue

by Oni_Rinku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, challenge!, distorted perception of one's self, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Rinku/pseuds/Oni_Rinku
Summary: This is a challenge fic that I leave out to all to take part of. Feel free to use this idea in any of your stories.The Premise: Draco Malfoy believes he's a Mary-Sue...and all that might entail.





	Draco Sue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that I had, where Draco thinks that he's a Mary-Sue. I'm not the best at writing, but I want to see if anyone would like to pick up on the other side of this scene. If you do, then tell us what's really happening from the perspective of other characters, and not from the delusional point of view of Draco Sue.

It was a quite day in Hogwarts. His majestic sapphire eyes scanned the hallways, looking for the door to his class room.

"This is harder than it looks, being so perfect." He thought to himself, brushing his thick blonde Mane of hair out of his field of view.

Walking down the hall he sees a few class mates, who swoon as his eyes make contact with theirs. A small smirk appears on his face as one girl fans herself, blushing.

"I suppose this is how life is," he thinks, "for Draco Sue."


End file.
